The Compulsive Enigmatic
by Nygma551
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It follows Edward Nygma, his relationship with others and how The Riddler deals with a very jealous Batman. Contains Riddler/Catwoman, Joker/Ivy and Bane/Harley pairings. Please R & R. Disclaimer: I own nothing. -?-
1. Chapter 1

The Compulsive Enigmatic

Chapter 1: Jack change it.

Edward Nygma walked through the cold streets of Gotham. A breeze ripped through the air causing him to pull the collar of his green suit closer to his neck. He continued his walk through the grimy streets until he reached the door to his apartment building. He slowly traipsed up the stairs. It has been a long day and he was tired. He reached the top of the stairs and walked toward his door. He looked at his door and then sighed, his door was unlocked but instead of wondering who had broken in, he found himself asking "Who wants my help this time?"

He gripped his question mark cane tightly. If it was Bane or Croc he at least wanted to be prepared. As he walked into the apartment he looked around. A man in a purple suit was sitting on his table carving a smiling face into an apple from Edward's fruit bowel. He leaned on his cane.

"Hello Jack and what, may I ask, are you doing in my place of accommodation?" The man stopped deforming the apple and turned his attention to Edward.

"Well hi there, Eddie Boy!" His big red smile spread across his chalk white face "What? No how are you Joker? Or How's the wife?" He sniggered at his lack of seriousness.

Edward frowned

"Since I can see you are fine and considering you are, in fact, not married. I thought I would skip the formalities and try and decipher why you are here."

The Joker jumped off the table and skipped over to Edward and put an arm around him.

"Can I not just come visit my best friend? We go way back Ed! You are one of the only people I actually trust" Edward raised an eyebrow

"Also" The clown continued "I need your help"

Edward smirked "What would you require my assistance for "Jackie Boy"?"

Joker spun around frantically, then stopped on his heels and looked at Edward. "I know you are still close friends with the good professor Crane, am I correct?"

"Yes Jack, me and Jonathan still talk, why?" Edward took his hat off and placed it on the table.

"I only see old straw head occasionally and I need toxin from him. Also he owes you favours"

Edward grinned "Three actually".

"Will you do it for me then Ed?" Joker stared in anticipation.

"Yes Jack, I will, but you owe me" Edward pointed.

"Hurrah!" The clown jumped up and down, then he stopped suddenly and rubbed his chin "Can you get it for me and give it to me when we next meet?"

Edward frowned "Next time we meet is Friday at the Iceberg Lounge like we do every week. So, considering today is Wednesday, that means I'll have to go to Scarecrow tomorrow. He shall not be happy with the sudden drop in."

Joker beamed "That's why I'm leaving it in your capable hands Eddie boy!" He then turned on his heels and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes. He walked toward his bedroom. He needed sleep. Today had been long and tomorrow looked to be longer. Scarecrow was going to make this job as difficult as he could. Riddler sighed again. His bed was calling him and he was going to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: As the crow signs.

"Greetings Mr. Nygma, tell me what is it you fear the most?" The pleasure showed in his eyes.

"Jonathan, would you cut the crap and let me in?" Edward knew he would make this difficult.

"What's wrong, can I not riddle The Riddler?" He was enjoying this torment. Edward balled his fist up, punched out through the hatch and connected with Scarecrows face. Scarecrow stumbled back.

"Does that answer your question?" Edward rubbed his knuckle. Suddenly the hatch closed and the door opened. Edward walked in. As he entered he surveyed the room. It consisted of, a table covered in chemistry sets, a desk flooded with papers and a crude excuse for sleeping quarters. The other thing in the room was Jonathan Crane himself, standing holding his nose which was dripping with blood. He turned to face Edward.

"It's always nice to see you Riddler." His sarcastic tone could be heard under his hand.

"If you didn't make it difficult, I would not have to retaliate with violent measures" Edward looked at Jonathan. The man was scarily thin. Edward shook his head.

Jonathan walked over to his chemistry table. "What do you want Edward?" He said without turning to face Edward.

"I am here to require an item for our good friend Joker" Edward walked closer.

"Oh, playing lackey to the clown, are we?" Edward could see his smug grin from feet away.

"Obviously not, Jack needs something from you and he knows that I am the only capable one out of the rouges to get it. It's due to my superior intellect." He grinned at his comment.

Jonathan made a small coughing sound "Your ego knows no bounds. I presume that he wants fear toxin?"

Edward raised an eyebrow "What makes you think that?"

Jonathan turned away from his work and faced Edward "That is all you people ever want from me! Toxin! The Batman's out of line lets go to Professor Crane for some Toxin because he has nothing better to do than to make it for us!" He was now flailing his arms and doing actions to prove his point.

Edward leaned on his cane "Just calm down and give me some for Joker, if it isn't too much trouble"

Jonathan sighed "Why should I?"

Edward grinned "Because you owe me three favours, so give me some toxin so I can be on my way."

"I'm guessing it's because she was in your bed before you left and you're hoping that she'll still be there upon your return?" Jonathan grinned at his own comment.

Riddler pointed his cane at Scarecrow "Don't start! I want it quickly because Napier wants it tomorrow"

Scarecrow smirked again and turned back to his table "I didn't hear a no".

A few minutes scarecrow turned around and handed Edward a small closed test tube of yellowish liquid.

"There you go Nygma. That is my favours down to two. Now be gone, I have things to work on." He waved Edward off.

"Thank you Jonathan, Goodbye" Edward turned on his heels and walked out of the warehouse. Something Scarecrow said was burning in the back of his cranium. Was Edward hoping _she _would be there when he returned home? He brushed it off and went in the direction of his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The meeting.

Edward walked toward the booth in the Iceberg lounge. He sat down at the edge, near Joker and all of his comrades were seated further around the booth. Seated at the table was, in the following order: Joker, Harley Quinn, Victor Freeze, Poison Ivy, Two Face (and his Gilda) and Catwoman. They all greeted him individually. Joker embraced him, Harley did the same him in a much more excitable fashion, Freeze gave him a firm hand shake, Ivy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and Two Face flipped a coin then shook his hand (Gilda gave a weak smile). The only person to not greet him was Selena.

Joker leaned over and whispered "Hey Eddie boy, you got what I asked you for?"

Edward reached into his jacket and retrieved the tube "Here you go Jack." He handed it over to Joker then turned to his entire friends.

"Now that we are all here, I shall go get us drinks" He grinned as his friends all cheered at his suggestion.

Edward walked to the bar and leaned on the counter. The Penguin waddled over to him and faced him.

"What will it be Ed?" The small man squawked.

"The usual will be fine Ozzie" He grinned at the other rouge.

As Edward waited. Selena got up from the table and leaned next to him. He raised an eyebrow and turned to her.

"What made you come last night?" He studied her complexion; she was equally as beautiful when she was awake.

She smiled and turned to him "I needed a warm bed and usually men don't complain when they wake up to a beautiful woman in their bed"

Edward grinned "Who said I was complaining?" He leaned on his cane.

"Well maybe I'll visit tonight again" She smiled seductively.

Edward observed the beautiful blonde that was tempting him. He had a problem. He had developed feelings for her over the past few months. You see, Edward and Selena have been spending more and more time together recently. It had started as a one night thing, and then it was repeated "relations". But Edward was growing more and more fond of her and needed to tell her.

Edward swallowed his pride and looked at her "Selena I…."

Suddenly Joker came bouncing up to them.

"OHHHHHHH EDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE BBBBBOOOOYYYYY!" He sang as he approached Riddler. God, he could not catch a break.

He turned to Joker "Yes Jack?" As Jack started into some big rant, Selena walked back to the table. Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Batman.

After a few drinks and a series of pointless conversations, they all parted. Edward stumbled home and collapsed into his apartment. He walked into his room. Standing in his room was Selena Kyle wearing one of his shirts and nothing else but underwear. She walked over to Edward and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. As they embraced, he thought he should tell her now.

"Selena, I have something to tell you…." He swallowed nervously. "I have been thinking about are recent escapades and I think that you should know…"

"Edward could you just say it please" Selena was growing impatient.

"I think I love you" He shivered as he said it.

As he said it, Selena smiled "I love you too Eddie" She pulled him toward the bed by his tie "Now come show me just how much you love me".

…

The next morning, Edward and Selena were curled up on his green sofa, watching T.V.

"Selena dear?" Edward, who was taller, looked down at her.

Yes Ed?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Does this mean were together?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, I suppose it does" She smiled.

"Wonderful" He kissed he and she cuddled up to him. Little did Edward know, a large black figure was watching them from the window.

Edward walked out of his apartment. Selena had left in her Catwoman costume and he had things to take care of. As he turned and walked into an alley way, a large figure dropped down in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow "Greetings Dark Knight and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Without warning Batman picked The Riddler up by the suit jacket. He stared down at Edward and growled.

"Stay away from Selena, Edward! You're no good for her! She's mine!"

Edward chuckled at him "She is not an item Batman. You cannot claim ownership over her. "

Batman threw him to the ground. Edward got up. Batman then punched him in the face knocking him over again. As Batman turned to walk away, Edward gripped his cane in two hands and swung it with full force, smashing Batman on the back of the head and knocking him down. Batman whipped around and punched Edward in the stomach, kicked his in the chest and punched him in the face again. Edward lay on the alley ground, bleeding, as Batman disappeared.

Edward fell into his bathroom and soaked his face in water. It stung from the excessive beating he had just received. He wiped it with a towel and walked out and lifted his phone. He dialled a number and listened to the rings. A voice at the other end crackled to life.

"Hello, Mista J's hideout. Harley speakin' " The lively girl sounded so happy.

"Hello Harleen, its Edward. May I speak with Joker ?" His tone sounded so serious compared to her.

"Oh, hey Eddie! I'll get Puddin' now!" the phone went silent for a while and then another familiar voice came to the phone.

"Hello?" It sounded comical.

"Hello Jack" Again Edward sounded serious in comparison.

"What'd you want Eddie boy?"

"I need a favour. The Bat just beat me badly and I want to get him back for it. So I need your help."

"Wait, why'd he beat you?" He sounded concerned.

"Because my new girlfriend doesn't mix with him" Edward almost chuckled at the thought.

"Ooooohhhh! Who's the new woman Ed? Is she sexy?" He was ecstatic.

Edward sighed "It's Selena."

"WOW! Out of all the women you could /Riddle/ it too" His laugh echoed down the phone

"Even if you were bonking Batgirl, it wouldn't be as bad as this!"

Edward sighed "I didn't ring to hear Dr. Napier's Analysis of the Riddler's Love Life. I want to know if you're going to help me with my /Rodent/ problem"

He could hear Joker humming as he pondered

"Ok Ed, I'll bite. We'll meet up at my place tomorrow. You know where it is right?"

Edward scoffed "The large warehouse with the clown head on it? How could I not?"

Joker brushed the sarcasm off "Wonderful! Around 4-ish then? Great! Bye Eddie boy!"

He hung up without waiting for Edward's goodbye. Edward put the phone on the receiver and picked his cane up. If he was going to get Batman, he needed supplies. He exited his apartment and went to gather his things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sirens.

Edward walked toward his apartment door. He stopped and rubbed his eyes. His door was ajar. Why do people keep breaking into his living accommodations? He needed better locks. He walked into his living room and the three of them were scattered around it. Harley was perched in front of the television, Ivy was leaning on the counter and Selena was placed on the couch. As he walked further in, Harley noticed him first and sprang up from her place in front the T.V. As she hugged him she excitably whispered in his ear.

"I heard about you and Kitty!"

He returned the hug then peeled her off. As he walked further in, Ivy hugged him coldly and greeted him. After his welcomes were made to the other two he walked over to Selena. She rose from the couch and they leaned in for a kiss. Edward pulled away.

Selena looked concerned "What's wrong Eddie?"

Edward frowned "I cannot kiss you Kitten, until Miss Quinnzel stops staring at us"

They both turned and looked at the smiling clown. She was glaring at them with a wide grin spread across her face.

"But you guys are soooooo cute together!" Her voice was more of a squeak than actual English.

Ivy walked over and pulled the exited girl away. Edward leaned over to kiss Selena, as he did she held his face and looked at him. She observed his face then started too looked very concerned. He sighed. She had obviously seen his wounds from this morning.

"Edward, what happened to your face?" The worry lined her voice.

"A more important question my dear" He pulled away from her and turned to all three women. "Why are you three doing here?" He raised an eyebrow and awaited a response. Selena was the first to speak.

"Harley heard from her "Puddin'" that you were planning on getting revenge on the Batman"

Riddler frowned "And?"

Ivy spoke now; her dominant tone drew the attention to her.

"And we want in"

Edward rubbed his chin and let the comment settle. He could see Selena continuing to stare at his damaged face; concern was washed over her.

"Well, the reason I want to get revenge on Batman is as follows" He refused to meet Catwoman's gaze as he spoke "The Dark Knight foolishly attacked me for no reason and threatened me over a ridiculous issue"

He could feel Selena's eyes bear into him. She, being as intelligent as she was, had worked it out. She stepped over to him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He continued to speak while embracing her.

"So I accept your offer Ivy. You have superhuman abilities that not many possess therefore you will be a powerful adversary" He then turned his attention to Harley.

"Miss Quinnzel, I presume since Mr. Napier is involved I have no choice but to enlist you"

"Hurrah!" She was squeaking again.

He looked down at Selena.

"You, my Kitten, will not be involved in this caper" He said sternly. She pulled away from him and looked up.

"Why the hell not?" She was angry.

"Because" He looked at his feet nervously "I refuse to allow you to get hurt"

At that precise moment Harley ran over and clamped Edward in a big hug; He arms like vices.

"Eddie! That is soooooo cute! " She was squealing up at him.

Selena pulled Harley off Edward and looked sternly at him.

"It is not /cute/! It is chauvinistic and an attempt at domination! " She started to grit her teeth "Batman did this to you because you and I are together! That makes it my problem too and I refuse to allow you to get revenge on him without me!" He stared at her in awe, he knew he'd do something wrong. She then walked over and kissed him. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"It was also very, very sweet"

Edward cleared his throat and continued.

"I guess that means all three of you are involved. There is no plan at present but Joker and I are meeting tomorrow to make battle plans. Any questions"

Selena reached into her pocket and pulled out the test tube that Edward has given Joker in the Iceberg Lounge.

"I do" She held up the test tube and shook it lightly "Why does Joker need this?"

He smirked and took it from her.

"I have no idea. But I shall find out tomorrow when I'm at his hideout. Anything else?"

They said nothing.

"Alright then. Can the clown and the plant get out of my apartment?"

Ivy and Harley frowned and exited.

After that it he and Selena both sighed heavily and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Fun House!

Edward looked at his watch; it was 3:55pm. He walked toward Jokers hideout and came up to the door. He put his cane over his arm and rapped the door. A small slot in the door opened and yellow eyes with blue pupils peered out.

"Who is it?" The voice sang from behind the door.

Riddler frowned.

"Joker, it's me!"

"Sorry me. You can't come in. You're not on the list!" Joker chuckled at the bad joke.

"Jack, I've already punched one rouge through a slot in a door this week. Would you like to be the second?" He leaned closer to the door to hear the retort. At that Joker opened the door and leaned out and looked up a Edward.

"Jeez Ed, what's up you're crossword today?"

Edward sighed.

"The Dark Knight Detective and his refusal to expire!" He rubbed his eyes ad leaned on his cane.

"Now Joker, are going to let me in?"

Joker stepped out of the way and theatrically swung his arms in the direction of the inside. Riddler walked into Joker's hide out and followed him to the office. Joker sat down at the chair behind the desk, leaned back on it and put his arms behind his head. Riddler walked over and hung his hat and cane on the hat stand in the corner. He sat on the chair facing the relaxed clown.

"Ok then let's get down to business then shall we?" Edward enquired.

"Of course, dear Prince of Puzzle. Now what's the plan?" Joker leaned forward, ready to hear about the bat's demise.

"It's pretty straight forward, Clown Prince. We take over the Dark Knight's mind, we make him are psychological lackey and we make him commit are crimes and, when we've had our fun, we cut him off and leave him, brain dead, drooling like an infant, he'll will know that The Riddler is better than he."

Joker looked at Riddler and then slowly began to clap. A large grin spread across his chalk white face.

"Well done Ed! What a show it shall be! Only one issue though"

Edward raised his eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

Joker put a hand over his mouth and whispered.

"How do we control Batzy?"

Riddler leaned his head back and laughed,

"Easy my dear Joker. Riddle me this, I wear a hat upon my head, if you don't drink my tea, you'll wind up dead. Who am I?"

Joker tapped his chin with his finger and thought for a while. Suddenly he knew the answer and raised his hand in the air like a child in school and waved it wildly.

"Oh I know! I know! Mr. Nygma! Pick me!"

Riddler sighed.

"Yes Jack?"

"Is it the little midget Tetch?"

"Yes Joker. We are going to go ask The Mad Hatter for a mind control device. The device will control that pointy eared imbecile and we will finally be free of him"

Joker suddenly gasped.

"But Riddles, the little wonderland reject has been missing for a while! How down find him?"

"That's another easy conundrum, who do we go to when we need information?"

"We go to little chubby happy feet!"

"If that's penguin then yes"

"Ok then Eddie boy! Off you go! To the Iceberg Lounge!"

And at that, Edward left to visit Oswald.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Flight of the Penguin.

Edward walked into the now silent Iceberg lounge. All the chair we're up on the tables and no one was around. A top hat was placed on the bar top.

"What do you want Nygma?" The top hat spoke.

Edward approached the bar and noticed that the top hat was in fact on the small man, who was in fact behind the counter, was hunched over sorting glasses. He stood up and looked over the counter at Riddler.

"Riddle me this, I need information and everyone knows you are Gotham's only source for such things"

He adjusted his cigar and grunted.

"I'm not the only source, Ed"

"I don't think Vikki Vale and Jack Ryder can provide me with the whereabouts of Jervis Tetch"

Penguin fixed his monocle and leaned over the counter.

"That is the truth Mr. Riddler, but I don't squawk for free"

Edward took out a roll of bills and tossed it onto the counter. When it landed, Oswald lifted a umbrella and grabbed the money with the handle. Once he had it in his flippers, he counted it and then looked up at Edward.

"The Hatter is hiding in the old abandon Tea factory. No one's seen him for months"

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Supposedly Batman beat him quite bad recently and he's being traumatised ever since"

"Really?"

"Of course. It's been said that the bat was really pissed and ended up taking it out on Tetch. No one knows why he's so ticked off"

Edward smirked.

"He's annoyed because I'm dating Selena"

Oswald snapped to attention .

"Really? Oh I'm guessing he was fuming" Oswald let out a small squawking sound, Edward presumed it was a laugh and decided to continue.

"So Jervis is petrified because of the Batman?"

"That and…" Oswald then stopped and looked away "…Oh you wouldn't be interested in such things"

Edward grew ponderous. He knew the squawking little man would want more money for this information. Edward reached into his blazer and took out more money.

"You're a greedy little man, aren't you?"

Oswald took the money and smiled.

"Of course, now supposedly a man grabbed Jervis and started asking him questions. The poor man was so shaken he hasn't been seen in days"

Edward leaned on the bar counter and look over at The Penguin.

"What was he asking about?"

"Well Ed, supposedly he was asking about you"

"What? Who was he?"

"Get this, no one knows. Supposedly he went to Fries, Dent and it's been rumoured that he broke in too Arkham just to get information from Scareface"

"That is very peculiar. Why would he want to know so much about me"

"Maybe he likes you Ed. Oh Selena will rip his eyes out!" Oswald gave a creepy grin.

"Oswald, do you know who he is?" Edward stood up straight.

"Sorry Eddie, that's all I know" He turned back to the bar.

"Fine then but if I find out you know more, I'll send Selena next time and you know she's less gentle than I"

Oswald made a slight squeak but never looked up from his alcohol collection

Edward smirked and turned to walk out.

"Thanks Oswald, I'll see you around"

As Riddler went to walk away, an umbrella hooked his arm. He turned and seen that Oswald was now in front of him.

"Yes Penguin?"

"Rumour has it that you're taking down the Bat. I want in."

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes through his domino mask.

"Fine, but only when I need you."

Oswald shook Edward's hands and put the umbrella down.

"Thank you Ed, you won't regret this. I will provide any service you wish to destroy that annoying Caped Crusader!"

Edward smirked at the comment.

"You make me sound like a mad man that has a ludicrous plan that involve you dressed as a cow and singing Rock Lobster"

"Edward, I have not confused you with the clown. I just meant that I will provide my full services if it means the demise of the pesky rodent"

"Ok then Ozzie. I'll keep you posted"

He the twirled his cane and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Down the Rabbit Hole.

Edward walked into the large abandon warehouse. The place was dimly lit by a few light hanging from the metal rafters. There were a lot of stacked crated scattered around like a large wooden maze.

"Jervis? Oh Jervis?"

No response,

"Where are you, you delusional little man?"

He looked around and there was no one around. Suddenly he heard an eerie voice echoing the warehouse.

"T'was brillig and the slithy toves did gyre…"

Edward walked closer to the voice. Winding and weaving through the box maze.

"…And gimble in the wabe…"

Riddler rounded a corner and caught sight of a large top hat. He gripped his cane and walked toward the man. As he got closer, the man turned his head and saw the Riddler approaching.

"Alice? Is that you?"

"No Jervis, it's The Riddler"

"Oh. Tell me Riddler, Why is a Raven like a writing desk?"

"A number of reasons. Because Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both, because they both produce flat notes and because they both have inky quills"

Riddler walked into the light and looked down. Hatter was sat at a table, set out for a tea party, and was casually sipping tea. Around the table sat a doll with blonde hair (Alice), a hare on a lease and at the end of the table was a mouse peering out of a tea cup. Jervis noticed Edward was beside him and looked up at him.

"Correct answers all of them! Mr. Carroll himself would be proud! But Mr. Nygma, you are late for tea!"

Jervis got up and took Edward's gloved hand and rushed him over to a seat at the table. Edward sat down and Jervis hurried back to his seat.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Jervis. I have a proposition for you"

Jervis stood up on his seat and leaned on the table.

"What is it? I'm happy to assist, but it must be quick. Frabjous day is upon us!"

Edward sighed. This demented maniac wouldn't be easy to convince.

"Jervis, I need one of your wonderful mind control devices"

Hatter tapped his chin and held his cup near his face, then sipped.

"Why?"

"Because Batman beat me up because I am in a relationship with Selena Kyle."

"Twinkle, Twinkle little bat, he beat you for The Cheshire Cat" Jervis tilted his head back and giggled.

"I heard he got you too Jervis?"

"The Batman was violent, he tried to take my Alice! He always tries to take my Alice!" Jervis gritted his teeth.

"Jervis, Riddle me this, Who asked you about me?"

Jervis' eyes widened, he put the cup down and rubbed his face.

"The Red King! He was not gentle! He didn't want Alice, he was after my hat! He said he wanted you and sweet, sweet Cheshire . If I didn't tell him what I knew he was going to take my hat!" Jervis' eyes filled with tears. Edward intervened.

"Jervis who was he?"

"An old friend." Jervis eyes cleared and he said no more. Damn! Edward thought, I need to know who this stalker is! Ok so Hatter wouldn't tell now he had to find out whether or not Jervis couldn't would help with the bat problem.

"Will you help against Batman or not Hatter? I don't have time for mad behaviour."

"Oh, you can't help that. We're all mad here!"

Riddler got up, gripped The Mad Hatter by his collar and lifted him up off his seat.

"Listen here you pathetic little midget! I have no time for your delusional prattle! Either you'll help or not! Which shall it be?"

Jervis looked nervous; a bead of sweat ran out from under his hat.

"I shall help. Unfortunately I am without supplies"

"I will get you supplies. You must make the device quickly though…." Edward put him back down and started to walk away.

"…We are running out of time."

As Edward walked he heard Jervis mumbling.

"…I had a quarrel with time once…"

When Edward had got outside he took out his cellular device and dialled The Penguin.

"Hello?" The voice at the other end squawked.

"Oswald, Its Nygma. I need you to get supplies for Mad Hatter to make his Mind control devices."

"Alright, I shall have them for him, this evening."

"You are to bring them to him and observe him. If I leave him alone, he'll probably make a Jabberwocky or something"

"Alright Edward and again, thanks for letting me assist in the death of the Bat"

"Don't mention it."

After that Edward hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He had to go back and tell Joker of the development of their plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Who ever heard of a sad clown?

Riddler walked back up to Joker's hideout. This time the door was open. As Edward walked in he looked around, the place was a mess. He could hear a maniacal laugh and then shouting. He walked toward Joker's office and heard smashing and laughing from behind the door. He pushed the door open and walked in. The office was in darkness but he could see it was a complete mess. A voice came out of the darkness.

"Harley? Is that you?" It was Joker. His voice sounded shaky.

"No Joker. It's Edward. What happened in here?" He looked around for the Joker and seen the shape in the corner, it turned to look at him. Joker was in the corner cradling a crow bar.

"It's Harley, Eddie. She's gone, permanently this time" He sighed and hugged the crowbar.

"What? Where did she go?" Edward found a lamp and turned it on. Joker shielded his eyes from the light and raised himself from the floor.

"She's left me. She said she found a better man." He made his way to his desk. As the Jack walked passed Edward, he smelt whisky of the depressed clown.

"And who would this "better man" be?" Edward watched as he Joker slumped in too the chair.

"It's that big, hulking, idiot, Bane!" He spat the name out and buried his head in the desk.

Riddler took his hat off. He sat facing his friend and sat his cane against the desk.

"Do you wish to extract yourself form this caper then? I don't mind, I know things are tough."

Jack slammed his hands down on the table and looked up at The Riddler.

"Of course I do not! This is all Batman's fault! If he had of just died, like I planned, I would have a lot more time for my Harley!" He grip some of his hair and chuckled slightly.

Riddler leaned back on the chair and rubbed the back of his hair with his hand.

"Ok then Jack, But only if you're sure."

Joker put his hands back on the table.

"We have to kill him Ed! He's been a thorn in our sides for far too long."

Edward then sat forward and leaned on the desk.

"Jack, do you have a page and a pen?"

Jack looked in a drawer in the desk and took out a page, lifted a pen form the table ad passed them to Edward. Edward then began to explain the plan to Joker. After the plan was explained, Edward reached into his pocket and retrieved the small test tube.

"By the way, Selena took this from you in the Iceberg lounge"

Joker frowned and took it from him. The he shook it and smiled.

"Well now I have something to use if things go horrible tomorrow".

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes through his purple domino. Joker looked at him with a face full of concern.

"What's wrong Eddie boy?"

"Some freak has been asking around for information about me."

"What? Who the hell is he?"

"No one knows, it's ridiculous! I ask for simple information and no one is aware of his identity."

"Jeez, Ed. I thought it was because Selena was bad in the sack or something but a stalker? That's worse than her scratching you"

"Oh trust me you have no idea"

"What?"

Edward smirked.

"You haven't seen my back have you?"

Joker looked at him with a face of pure amusement.

"Let me see!"

Edward stood up and lifted up his blazer and shirt. He heard Joker gasp behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Ed, I don't know who hurt you more, The Cat or The Bat! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Riddler pulled his shirt and blazer back down. He turned around and faced Joker.

"Speaking of Bats, are you entirely prepared for tomorrow's grand caper?"

"Of course Ed! I've never been more prepared in my life!"

"Well Joker, I must go"

"Why? Where you going Ed?"

"I Have night plans with my Kitten" He stood up too leave.

"And don't worry Jack, It's Harley's loss" He smiled at his old friend and left the wrecked warehouse.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is mainly fluff. It's just a quick chapter because I'm working on the mighty ending that I hope captures enough detail to end the story on a high note. -?-**

* * *

Chapter 10: Part 1: The Cat and The Question Mark

Riddler lay in the large green bed and looked up at the ceiling. Catwoman's head and hand were rested on his chest, their legs were intertwined. For the first time in a long time he was not wearing his purple domino mask. Edward wrapped his arm around Selena's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Ed?"

He looked down at he suddenly, he didn't know she had been awake.

"Yes Kitten?"

She traced a finger along his chest, following various scars from previous battles with Batman.

"What are you going to do to Batman?"

Edward stared at the ceiling and frowned.

"I'm going to make him suffer for beating me and I'm going to make him pay for all the years he tried to change you."

Selena looked away from him.

"Maybe I needed changing"

Edward looked down at her and frowned. He moved her head up so she was looking at him.

"Selena dear, you are perfect. He may have found faults with you but I can't find a single problem with you at all."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He looked down at her again.

"Kitten?"

She looked back up and pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

"Yes Eddie?"

"You have to promise me something"

"And what would that be?"

"You must promise me, no matter what happens you will not get hurt"

She pulled him closer.

"I promise" She smiled and nestled her head into his chest.

Edward looked down as she did this and smiled. He never wanted this moment to end. He never wanted to get out of this bed and have to beat The Dark Knight. Maybe he'd be like Lennon and stay in bed for weeks. He just knew that he loved this moment and wanted to stay in it.

Suddenly the door was kicked down and Joker bounced in.

"RISE AND SHINE EDDIE-BOY!" he sang as he barged into the room. He looked at the bed and realised who was in it. He twisted back in a fake sense of revolt.

"Jeez you two, put some damn clothes on, you've got company" He chuckled under his breath.

Riddler sprang out of the bed in his boxer shorts, gripped Joker and slammed him against the wall.

"You have 5 seconds to get the hell out of my room or I'm going to crack your head open and let Crane study your detached brain!" He let go of Joker and looked right into the clown's eyes.

"5…4…3…" Joker then danced out of the room laughing.

Edward rubbed the back of his head and looked at Selena.

"Some people just don't get privacy".


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

Chapter 10 Part 2: In the End

The day had finally arrived, the day they beat the Bat. Stood in front of The Riddler were Poison Ivy, The Joker and his darling Catwoman. He had asked others to help but Hatter was afraid, Penguin only assisted with planning matters, Harley had gone rouge, Croc tried to eat him, Two Face was busy, Freeze was making something and Scarecrow didn't care. So he was left with The Plant, The Cat and The Clown. Riddler had it all planned, he looked at his friends and began to explain the plan.

"Alright, I have spent weeks planning this and now I am going to tell you how we beat Batman. Ivy shall break into the Gotham Museum causing the Batman to try and stop her."

Ivy nodded, which was odd, he presumed she'd argue for a bigger role.

"When he shows up and tries to confront dear Pamela, Catwoman will attack him causing him to try and subdue both women."

His Kitten smiled and nodded, she liked the sound of beating Batman.

"Then, Jack here will take his trusty crow bar and attack The Bat. He cannot defeat the three of you. One of you will knock him unconscious then I will programme and attach this mind control device to his primitive brain. That is, if he has a mind for the device to control." Riddler smirked.

Joker mockingly stood to attention and saluted.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Spandex, Sir!" He laughed manically at the image of Riddler's original attire.

Riddler frowned at Joker but continued his speech.

"If anything does go wrong, Selena and Pamela, you return here. Jack, you have your orders if there is any problems" Joker grinned and nodded frantically.

Riddle lifted his cane, spun it around and looked at the others.

"Let's go and ruin the Batman!"

….

Inside the Museum, Poison Ivy sat on a huge vine and waited for Batman. She had triggered all the alarms, Poisoned all of the security guards and sat on her vine when she seen the Bat Signal through the Museum sky light. Why was this sack of meat taking so long? You'd think rolling around an empty museum with Poison Ivy would be enough to get him here quicker. She sighed. Suddenly a large crash was heard and glass rained down and Batman with it. He landed in front of her. He looked really annoyed. Ivy stood up and smirked. It was about to get ugly.

"My, my Batman. I've never had a man sweep me off my feet like that."

He growled and walked toward her.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Ivy!"

She smirked at him again and then threw two seeds in his direction. As they hit the ground, they grew into two large vines and wrapped Batman up. He growled and chopped at the vines with his batarang. After a few seconds he was loosed. He went over and was about to strike Ivy when something wrapped around his arm.

"Don't you know it's not right to hit girls Batman?"

Catwoman pulled the whip causing him to fall back and hit the Museum floor. He sprang up and swung his fist at her but was knocked to the side by a kick from poison ivy.

"The same goes for cats" The two women looked laughed at him. He then ran forward and the three of them were locked in an intense brawl. Every time Batman hit out with one of his black clad fists, one of them blocked. He threw Catwoman aside and went to strike for Poison Ivy. When something metal hit him with great force. He heard a shriek of laughter as Joker stepped on his head. He stood triumphantly and kissed his precious crow bar. He looked down at his rival.

"Hey bats, Have you ever heard the on about the crow bar? I told it to Jason Todd and he just DIED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Batman grabbed the Joker's leg and flipped him. He took out his Bat-cuffs and went to arrest Joker when Catwoman's whip caught around his throat. Two more vines caught his arms and legs. Joker got back up and dusted himself off and walked over and looked at Batman.

"!" Joker then swung the crow bar and knocked Batman unconscious.

As Batman hung from the vines, entirely unconscious, Riddler walked out from the shadows and clapped his purpled gloved hands.

"Well done my fellow rouges. Very well done." He walked over to the unconscious Caped Crusader. He looked right into his cowl and grinned. He reached into his green blazer and pulled out a card with "In this style 10/6" He turned it around and began to programme it, it took a few minutes to do. He was almost done when Batman began to gain consciousness, Riddler frowned and swung his Golden cane and struck the Bat on the head.

"That will shut you up, primitive ape!" He finished programming the device and steeped back.

"How does it work Ed?" Joker looked down at the card, puzzled.

"According to Tetch I have to throw it at his head and it will attach and he will do as I say" Riddler chucked the card at Batman and the long white card, almost magnetically, stuck to his Bat cowl.

"Wonderful!" Riddler was about to walk over and command him when the vines were suddenly sliced and Batman fell. Riddler spun around and looked up to see Robin perched on a ledged. He threw another Batarang and it hit the mind control device causing it to explode. Riddler frowned. Plan B.

"Pamela, Selena, go back to the hide out." He the two women ran off.

"Jack, Plan B." The crazed clown grinned and took out his long barrelled gun. He fired it at The Boy Wonder but instead of the usual "Bang!" flag a glass bullet full of fear toxin shot out and hit the ledge. Yellow smoke started to poor out. Riddler nodded at Joker who smiled and ran out the front door. Riddler grinned and ran for the staircase that led to the roof. He ran up the stairs and kick open the door that led to the roof. He ran out but something caught his foot and he fell. He never got up; this was part of his plan. He looked at this foot and seen a batarang. He grinned. Batman walked over to Riddler and pulled him up by his green blazer. He hit the villain in the face and threw him down.

"As much as I'd love to beat you too death, Nygma. I'm taking you back to Arkham just so you can see that I cannot be broken by criminals like you!"

Riddler looked him in the eyes and smirked.

"Well I hope you mean mentally because if I remember correctly Bane's a crook and he broke you good" Batman was about to beat him senseless when suddenly a building nearby exploded.

"_Batman, Joker just blew up an apartment building. There are people trapped inside, I need your help!" _Robin's voice crackled through the ear piece on his cowl.

Batman touched it and spoke.

"Sit tight Robin. I'm on my way"

He threw Riddler against a flag pole and handcuffed him too it.

"I'll come back for you Riddler!" He then dived off the Museum and disappeared.

Riddler fiddled with the hand cuffs and broke out of them. He stood up and dusted himself off and wiped the blood from his face.

"Primitive ape! I'm far too intelligent to not break out of handcuffs" He took out his phone and dialled Scarecrow. After a few rings the phone answered.

"_Yes Edward_?" The monotone voice drawled.

"You said the man asking about me would be on the roof. I don't see him" The Riddler looked around and saw nothing.

"_Well Oswald said he got a tip from someone saying he'd be there" _Crane sounded annoyed.

"Who is he anyway?" Suddenly Riddler heard a gunshot.

"_Jesus Nygma, who are you shooting?" _Jonathan sounded shocked at the sudden noise.

"Jon, I've been shot" Riddler looked down at the two bullet holes in his chest. He dropped the phone and collapsed with it. Hush stood over him, holding two smoking guns. A grin spread across his bandaged face.

"You're a hard man to track down, Nygma. But in the end, I got you. You had to die so I could kill Catwoman. I knew if I tried with you around, you'd have an intellectual scheme to stop me. Well now we all know the answer to Harvey Dent's question, you don't bleed green" Hush laughed. He placed on foot on Riddler's spine and a gun at his head.

"Nighty, night, Nygma!" The last thing Edward Nygma heard was a gunshot then everything went black.

….

Selena paced up and down the apartment. Poison Ivy looked at her, worried.

"Selena, stop pacing. They'll be back soon." Selena turned to her.

"How do you know that? They could be on their way to Arkham right now!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"See" Poison Ivy walked over to the door and opened it to find The Penguin standing there.

"Ozzie?" She was confused. The Penguin lifted out a green envelope and handed it to Ivy, he looked upset.

"Give this to Ms. Kyle. Tell her I'm sorry for her loss." He sniffed and waddled away.

Ivy closed the door and walked to Selena. She handed here the envelope. Selena looked at her and she shrugged. Selena opened the envelope and took out a letter. It had Edward's handwriting. It read:

_My dearest Selena,_

_If you are reading this then, unfortunately, I am dead. This may come as a shock to you but let me explain Kitten. For the past few months, someone has been tracking me. They have asked multiple rouges for information as to my whereabouts. I believe he is out to kill me and due to this letter, he has succeeded. I regret not telling you how much I love you all this time and I apologize for any pain my death may cause you. My final message to you is this riddle:_

_You don't see me yet I'm always there. Don't lose me as you don't have a spare. I'm often heard and I sound like a drum, I am the thing I gave you, Selena dear, before my time has come. What am I?_

_Answer, I am my heart._

_Love,_

_Edward Nygma _

The End -?-


End file.
